Phantom Alaric
Phantom Alaric *lupus Fianna Ragabash cliath *Pooka Kinain *played by Damiana *Deed Name: Kiss-of-Death *Pack: The Silver Fate *Camp: Tuatha de Fionn *Occupation: Mooch *model: Camila Sodi *Character Sheet *Family: Ghost (litter brother), Alex Cole-Alaric (father) *Allies: Alexia Rose, Patricia O'Connor, JD Malone Phantom's History When Phantom had her First Change around 18 months and she was immediately kidnapped by a raven pooka named Jennings who took her "adventuring". Jennings had been a friend (sort of) of her father and been there when the drunken whoodoo happened- he might even had dared his friend into the act. Jennings took the young lupus to the Dreaming and a variety of freeholds and other interesting places. Finally, they split company somewhere in early 2010 at the Arcadian Gateway where he left her with the Tuatha de Fionn and she finally had an actual Rite of Passage and formally joined the Fianna. She's still more comfortable among the Fae than the Garou and follows Garou customs and protocols -badly-. The surname O'Malley was something she picked up from the Aristocats and watching it with Jennings. Her favorite things in the human world are Mountain Dew and Disney cartoons. Jennings told her that her father was the King of the Fox Fairies and she keeps an eye out for pooka. She's not as dumb about the kinain as she pretends to non-kinain. She's not as dumb as she pretends about a lot of things. She is however somewhat lazy and likes it when she gets "free stuff" from unsuspecting targets err friends. Phantom doesn't remember a lot of what she and Jennings have done together- the Mists keep much of her life a mystery to her. She covers this up with a lot of laughter and capricious mischief so its hard to tell if she's being intentionally deceptive or simply doesn't remember anything that's been going on. To compensate her greatly incapacitated ability to remember little details or retain information about people,places and things, Phantom has unbelievably fast reflexes and the ability to react with lightning fast cunning. Her adventures with Jennings give her a great deal of martial experience, especially as a hispo. She does not like to shift to crinos in combat, though she likes being a "human girl" in order to socialize and trick people. Phantom has limited human morals and sees people, especially humans, as existing for the purpose of amusing her or otherwise benefiting her. She blithely lies, cheats, steals from humans and doesn't involve herself in protecting them unless forced to by other Garou. Phantom has a tremendous natural affinity for epiphlings and other dream spirits within the umbra. She was able to learn a gift from them normally only taught to the Stargazers after the Stargazer's left the Concordiat by chatting up and giving chiminage of a doss-filled chocolate kiss to it. Phantom *somehow* managed to be with a group of ronin who were traveling through the area when Alex & Seamus saved Patricia. Fate brought her and her father face to face without either of them recognizing each other. In December of 2010, Phanny & Alex came to know each other and have become very fond of each other. Her best friend is Alexia who takes her shopping. She's become involved in The Silver Fate, a pack of all Tuatha de Fionn. Category:Fianna Category:Ragabash Category:Lupus Category:Kinain Category:Tuatha de Fionn Category:Characters